Application testing is a process in which applications that are executable in a computing environment may be tested for desired functionality and/or stability. For example, an application may be tested to ensure that the application launches functions correctly on command, is free of bugs (e.g., errors or other defects), etc. Testing of an application may be performed by developers during the development of an application, by a third party prior to the release of an application or when an application is updated.
Application testing may be performed using manual or automated testing models. In some application development models, an independent group of testers may manually test the application after functionality of the software application is developed, but prior to the application being provided to customers. In automated testing, the application may be tested using a test suite that includes a set of test scripts (i.e., a set of testing instructions) or test instructions. The test suite may be performed on the application to determine whether the application functions as expected. Regression testing is a type of application testing that may be performed manually or autonomously. In regression testing, an updated version of an application may be retested to ensure that more recent software bugs (or regressions) were not introduced when updating the application.